


beautiful disaster

by kahluawmilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, autoflagelación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahluawmilk/pseuds/kahluawmilk
Summary: Fue entonces cuando, con el corazón en la garganta entendió que sus mundos eran diferentes, que los ideales que los separaban jamás podrían conciliarse, porque Eren era un dios de la guerra, su naturaleza era bélica y aunque eso era parte de lo que le había atraído en un principio, ahora Armin se daba cuenta que era algo que no podía sostenerse. Y aquel descubrimiento le llenaba el alma de amargura.(Modern AU en el que Armin, un chico de bachillerato muy soft al que le gusta vestir de rosa y usar accesorios, se enamora de un Eren gótico y anarquista).
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que no escribía un fic y creo que aún más que no escribía en español, pero hace poco me dio por dibujar este AU solo por la estética y poco a poco me fui llenando de headcanons que tenía que soltar de alguna forma u otra y pues esto nació ;;
> 
> También quiero aclarar que incluiré los dibujos como referencia visual para que se den una idea de como se ven los personajes, aunque las viñetas ya no tengan mucho que ver jeje
> 
> Arte hecho por mí btw 💖
> 
> Anyways espero les gusteeee y si es así lxs animo a dejar un comentario :'D 💖💖
> 
> PD. El título lo tomé de una cancion de Kelly Clarkson que se llama igual, se las recomiendo sobre todo porque así me imagino que Armin piensa de Eren en este AU :3

“¡Armin!”

El aludido sonrió y saludó mientras Jean se le acercaba y lo rodeaba con un brazo. Un nuevo ciclo escolar comenzaba, el penúltimo del bachillerato, y Armin estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo al máximo. Apenas en los últimos meses del ciclo escolar pasado finalmente había salido del clóset y comenzado a vestirse como siempre había deseado. No había sido algo fácil, sin embargo lo había logrado gracias al apoyo incondicional de sus amigos. A decir verdad, había tenido miedo al confesárselos, especialmente porque se conocían desee pequeños y porque en la pequeña ciudad de Trost los secretos se dispersaban de inmediato. Pero ellos lo tomaron muy bien, casi como si ya lo supieran, y le ayudaron a Armin a tomar más confianza en sí mismo. Ahora que un nuevo periodo comenzaba, ya no tenía más temor de ser él mismo. Le encantaba vestirse de colores pastel y usar lindos accesorios en las manos y el cabello. Las chicas usualmente le ayudaban a escogerlos, y cuando llegó con su cambio de look por primera vez, los chicos lo tomaron como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, lo cual le ayudó a sentirse más cómodo y adaptarse pronto a su nueva apariencia.

Él no era el único que había cambiado. Sus amigos comenzaban a crecer, también. A consecuencia de esto la mayoría de ellos habían comenzado a salir entre ellos —Sasha y Connie, Ymir e Historia, Bertolt y Annie, etcétera. Estaba Jean y sus novias que no duraban mucho más de tres citas, también. Y aunque las parejas usualmente trataban de hacerlo sentir incluido, la verdad es que a veces se sentía terriblemente solo.

Jean comenzó a comentarle las novedades de las vacaciones de verano (Armin no sabía cómo lo hacía pero de una forma u otra Jean siempre sabía todo lo que pasaba en la ciudad) antes de preguntarle por su primera clase. Armin revisó su horario.

“Biología en el 106,” le dijo. “¿Vamos juntos?”

Jean hizo una mueca. “Nah, tengo Literatura en el 302. Pero tenemos Cálculo juntos después del primer receso, ya revisé.”

“Menos mal,” respondió Armin. Jean asintió y después pareció recordar algo. “¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Ya viste a los nuevos? Son muy raros, pero la chica… Uff. Va a ser mi próxima novia, vas a ver. Ésta si va a durar más de tres citas,” afirmó convencido. Armin rio.

“No, no los he visto.”

“Son como góticos o algo así. Según son hermanos pero no se parecen en nada, creo son adoptados o algo así escuché. El tipo da miedo, tiene cara de psicópata. Aunque supongo que no me sorprende, escuché que vienen de la ciudad, allá todos están locos.”

“¿De Marley?” preguntó Armin. Jean asintió. Marley era la ciudad más grande del país y era famosa por su ritmo de vida acelerado y su carácter cosmopolita.

“Pfft, no puede ser tan malo,” respondió el rubio con una risita. Jean se encogió de hombros.

“En fin, te dejo, amigo. Nos vemos luego, voy a clase.”

“Adiós Jean,” se despidió Armin.

Al entrar al aula se percató de que quizá era por ser el primer día, pero casi todos los asientos ya estaban ocupados. Buscó por alguna cara conocida y se encontró con Sasha y Connie que lo saludaron alegres desde sus asientos (por desgracia, y como era de esperarse, estaban sentados juntos). Sasha le sonrió a forma de disculpa y Connie se encogió de hombros. Armin sonrió incómodo y continuó con su búsqueda visual por algún asiento libre —y entonces lo vio por primera vez.

Sentado ahí, en primera fila, estaba un chico de cabello largo y castaño encorvado sobre una libreta. Llevaba unos audífonos grandes y negros, como el resto de su ropa: una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones ajustados y rasgados y unas botas enormes de cuero. Cadenas, muchas cadenas, también. Se veía muy metido en lo que fuera que estuviera dibujando mientras escuchaba música. Nadie se había sentado a su lado, ya que parecía que no le había bastado con tener un aura intimidante de por sí, el tipo había puesto un cráneo (bastante realista) sobre la mesa. Era como si a propósito quisiera apartar a las personas.

Armin pasó saliva —ya no era tan tímido como solía serlo, pero en algunas ocasiones todavía era algo que le costaba dominar—; pero se aventuró. Extendió su mano con una perfecta manicura (cortesía de Sasha) y la sacudió en el campo visual del muchacho para llamar su atención. El joven se quitó los audífonos y alzó la vista. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, grandes y expresivos que se fijaron en Armin. Por si fuera poco, estaban perfectamente maquillados y delineados de negro, como si su mirada no resaltara de por sí.

“Hola,” Armin saludó, ligeramente cohibido. “¿Puedo sentarme aquí?”

El chico examinó a Armin y le dirigió una sonrisa que, en el mejor de los casos, era bastante cínica. Armin se dijo a sí mismo que no se dejaría intimidar. Supuso que el chico tenía algo de razón al mirarlo de esa forma; después de todo a simple vista lucían como perfectos opuestos.

“Si quieres,” respondió, contrario a su reacción burlona. Armin se resistió a poner los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que no quería, mas no había otra opción.

A pesar de la actitud insolente del joven, Armin optó por ser amable. No era fácil ser nuevo, suponía.

(Aunque el joven no parecía colaborar mucho con su actitud).

“Soy Armin Arlert,” se presentó. “¿Y tú?”

“Eren Yeager,” respondió el otro, volviendo a sus asuntos. Armin decidió perseverar a pesar de que el joven no parecía muy interesado en hacer conversación.

“Hmm, ¿qué tal Trost? Sé que no es tan grande como Marley, pero—”

Eren levantó la cabeza, interesado. “¿Cómo sabes que vengo de Marley?”

“Ah,” Armin se sonrojó. “Lo escuché por ahí. No hay muchas novedades aquí así que usualmente esas cosas son tema de conversación,” respondió avergonzado. Eren volvió a hacer una mueca burlona.

“Así que estuviste hablando sobre mí.”

“Eh, ¡sobre los dos!” respondió Armin con tal de defenderse un poco, a pesar de que sabía que debía lucir ridículo con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Eren solo soltó una risita.

“Vale. Solo decía,” contestó. Armin inspiró profundamente. La profesora aún no llegaba y comenzaba a asentarse entre ellos un incómodo silencio. Sintió ganas de levantarse a platicar con Sasha y Connie mientras llegaba el profesor pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, suponiendo que se vería muy grosero.

“¿De dónde sacaste ese cráneo?” preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente con tal de hacer un poco de plática. Eren volvió a mirarlo fijamente — había algo en su mirada que le daba escalofríos.

“Lo desenterré del cementerio,” respondió. Armin enarcó las cejas, ¿era alguna clase de broma? Aunque el chico estaba demasiado serio como para estar bromeando. Armin no sabía cómo reaccionar.

“Ah,” dijo, a falta de mejor respuesta. Decidió ignorarlo. “¿Sabías que la vértebra que sostiene al cráneo se llama Atlas? Debido al titán de la mitología griega, el que sostenía al mundo. Es curioso porque hay leyendas de que el cementerio de Trost hay restos de algunos antepasados muy muy lejanos, desde hace dos mil años o más, a los que llamaban así, titanes. Claro, estas son solo teorías pero...” Armin volvió a sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que en sus intentos por ser amable había comenzado a divagar y acababa de exponerse como el nerd que era frente al chico nuevo, que no paraba de verle con esos ojos verdes y penetrantes. “Lo siento, seguro no te importa,” se interrumpió Armin, bajando la mirada.

“No, es interesante,” respondió Eren. Cuando Armin lo miró de nuevo no estaba sonriendo, pero había algo diferente en su expresión, algo ligeramente más cálido. “Entonces, ¿crees que haya restos de titanes en el cementerio de aquí?”

Armin sonrió, aliviado. “Tal vez. Quizá si excavas un poco más profundo la próxima vez te encuentres uno.”

Eren rio por lo bajo, suave y gutural. El sonido hizo que Armin se estremeciera. “Quizá,” respondió.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando llegó la profesora Hange.

* * *

No hablaron el resto de la clase. Eren parecía muy metido en sus asuntos y Armin trataba de prestar atención. Al sonar el timbre que marcaba el final y antes de que pudiera despedirse o preguntarle algo más a Eren, Sasha y Connie lo abordaron repentinamente, preguntándole cuál era su siguiente clase y tal. Cuando Armin se percató, Eren ya se había ido.

Armin suspiró. Se sentía como un idiota después de su primera interacción.

* * *

“Ese chico Yeager es muy extraño,” se quejaba Jean a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería. “Mira que llevar ese cráneo consigo a todos lados… dime tú si no ha de estar mal de la cabeza.”

“Si está tan mal de la cabeza, ¿por qué te sentaste con él en Ciencias de la Salud?” inquirió Connie.

“¡Hey! Ya te dije, su hermana es muy linda. Quería ver si podía sacarle algo sobre ella pero fue inútil, muy apenas habló en toda la clase. Aunque logré sacarle su número con la excusa de pasarle los apuntes porque quizá eso me ayude a acercarme a su hermana, ¿y saben cómo se atrevió a registrarme? ¡Como “Cara de caballo”! ¡En mi cara! A ver si sigue diciendo eso cuando seamos cuñados—”

“Ay Jean, no va a ser tu novia, está muy fuera de tu liga. Además también es gótica, no sabía que te gustaba eso,” intervino Sasha.

“Cuando se trata de chicas me gusta de todo.”

“Es una lástima que tú no le gustes a nadie, cara de caballo,” se burló Ymir. Armin se rio.

“No te muevas,” le recriminó Annie en voz baja mientras retocaba sus uñas del esmalte rosado que Historia les había prestado.

“Perdón,” susurró Armin. Historia cepillaba su cabello y miraba cómo le quedaban unos broches nuevos que había comprado. Era una broma reciente, como desde que Armin había cambiado su estilo era como la Barbie de las chicas del grupo, un muñeco viviente para estilizar. Armin no se quejaba —al contrario, le gustaba ser consentido por ellas.

Después de un buen rato de conversación y risas, Jean hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle a Armin que se fueran juntos a la siguiente clase. Les tocaba Cálculo; y mientras caminaba junto a Jean, Armin se percató de que al otro extremo de la cafetería, sentado junto a una chica linda y vestida de negro también, Eren los miraba fijamente con una expresión que Armin no logró descifrar.

* * *

Pasaron dos días hasta que Armin volvió a tener Biología con Eren. Había tratado de no pensar mucho en él, pero no ayudaba que las veces que lo veía de lejos en los pasillos de la escuela siempre se topaba con su mirada penetrante. Sinceramente, lo ponía un poco de los nervios.

Armin respiró profundamente al entrar al aula y sonrió levemente al encontrarse con Eren ya ahí. Se sentó a su lado. Eren no hizo ningún gesto por reconocerlo.

“Hola,” saludó Armin a pesar de todo.

“Hola,” respondió Eren, acomodándose en su silla. Armin trató de pensar en algo que comentar pero al ver a Eren ponerse los audífonos y sacar su celular, se rindió con un suspiro.

 _Creo que no le caigo bien,_ pensó. Y estaba bien. No es que tuviera un particular interés por el joven, pero todavía era un poco inseguro y aquello no ayudaba.

Eren estuvo mandando mensajes de texto toda la clase, ocultando el móvil debajo de la mesa cuando llegó la profesora. Y cuando sonó el timbre, desapareció tan rápido como la vez pasada.

 _Ni hablar,_ pensó Armin. No podía agradarle a todo el mundo. Solo desearía haber llegado un poco más temprano para conseguir asiento junto a alguien que no lo ignorara la mayoría del tiempo.

Se dirigió a su casillero para sacar sus libros para la siguiente clase, cuando fue interceptado por un muy alterado Jean.

“¡Armin!” exclamó, tomándolo del hombro. “¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?”

Armin parpadeó. “¿Eh?”

“¿Estás saliendo con el nuevo? ¿El tipo ese gótico que da miedo?”

“¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no!” refutó Armin “¿De dónde sacaste eso?”

Jean sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. “¡Dice que eres lindo!” soltó, mostrándole una conversación. Armin enarcó las cejas, sorprendido, y después tomó el móvil en sus manos. La conversación era reciente, apenas de hace una hora — durante la clase de Biología.

**Cuñado**

oye cara de caballo

**Yo**

Que no me digas así

Que quieres

**Cuñado**

te llevas con el chavo ese rubio no? el q es algo nerd

**Yo**

Te refieres a Armin?

Si, por?

**Cuñado**

curiosidad

es algo lindo

Armin estaba seguro de que nunca había gritado tan fuerte. “¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?!” vociferó, rojo hasta las orejas.

* * *

El resto del día no pudo evitar pasárselo en las nubes. Para Jean aquello había sido extremadamente gracioso, ver a Armin tan distraído por una vez en su vida. No obstante, al cabo de un rato se volvió tedioso.

“Dijo que era lindo,” Armin musitó por milésima vez durante el almuerzo. Sus demás amigos solo lo miraron con ternura, a excepción de Jean, quien puso los ojos en blanco.

“También dijo que eras un nerd,” lo provocó.

“Al menos no me dijo cara de caballo,” respondió Armin, aún en las nubes mientras Jean se sonrojaba y los demás se echaban a reír.

* * *

Pasaron un par de semanas que se sintieron eternas. A pesar de lo que Eren le había dicho a Jean, se mostraba distante y a veces hasta monótono cuando Armin trataba de sacarle conversación. De no haber sido por los mensajes estaría convencido de que no le caía bien, aunque la parte racional de su cerebro le decía que tal vez su apariencia intimidante ocultaba a un muchacho inseguro.

De cualquier manera, Armin se había decidido a acabar con eso de una buena vez e invitarlo a salir.

“Oye—”

“Armin—” comenzó Eren al mismo tiempo, una vez que había terminado la clase. Eren enarcó las cejas y Armin soltó una risita.

“Tú primero,” dijo con nerviosismo.

“¿Tienes planes el viernes en la noche?”

El estómago de Armin dio un vuelco. “Oh…”

Eren pasó saliva. Era la primera vez que Armin lo notaba francamente nervioso.

“Sí, bueno, es que mi banda tiene un toquín esa noche y quería saber si querías venir… Si te interesa, claro.”

“¿Tienes una banda?” preguntó Armin, fascinado. “¿Cómo se llaman?”

“Sí, eh… No te vayas a burlar… _The Yeagerists.”_

Armin enarcó una ceja. _“¿The Yeagerists?”_

Eren rió. “Te dije que no te burlaras, vale. Yo no le puse el nombre, fueron Floch y Louise los que lo sugirieron—”

“Si tú lo dices,” se mofó Armin amistosamente. “Ahí estaré. ¿Dónde es?”

“Pásame tu número para enviarte la ubicación ese día.”

* * *

La espera fue lenta y tortuosa, pero el viernes por fin llegó. Armin invitó a sus amigos al bar pero al final solo Jean, Sasha y Connie pudieron ir. Llegaron una media hora antes y ya había gente en el establecimiento. Tan pronto Jean vio a Mikasa, la hermana de Eren, se escabulló entre la pequeña multitud para hablar con ella. Ella los invitó a sentarse en su mesa, en primera fila. Armin no prestó mucha atención a la cháchara precedente al concierto, distraído por mariposas en su estómago. De todas maneras no se perdió de mucho: básicamente, Jean tratando de impresionar a la gótica y Sasha y Connie echándole carrilla. A pesar de las quejas de Jean, Mikasa sonrió varias veces, lo cual hizo que valiera la pena.

El concierto comenzó. Armin no se había percatado de que estaba apretando los puños sobre la mesa hasta que Mikasa tocó una de sus manos con suavidad. “Relájate, no son los primeros,” le susurró con una sonrisa cómplice. Armin se ruborizó.

Al cabo de unas cuantas canciones y de dos o tres bandas, Eren apareció en el escenario con el resto de su banda. El corazón de Armin dio un vuelco en su pecho cuando el moreno saludó al público, que respondieron con voces animadas ante su energía. Y entonces comenzaron de lleno con el show.

La música resonó fuerte e intensa. Eren tomó el micrófono en sus manos y comenzó a cantar suavemente para pronto romper a gritos y sonidos guturales que Armin muy apenas comprendía. Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto, pero Armin estaba demasiado absorto por la figura de Eren en el escenario. Aquella no era el tipo de música que escuchaba, para nada, pero había quedado hipnotizado por el magnetismo de Eren, quien daba todo de sí en el escenario. Era obvio que, fuera lo que estuviera diciendo le llegaba al corazón y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo ahí. Y, de pronto, los ojos de Eren se toparon con los de Armin y sonrió la misma sonrisa arrogante que le había mostrado el primer día. El corazón de Armin saltó en su pecho y se sintió sonrojarse hasta las orejas cuando Jean le dio un codazo. Eren rompió el contacto visual al sacudir su perfecta cabellera castaña hacia delante y hacia atrás y siguió con la canción como si nada, pavoneándose aún más ahora que sabía que tenía los ojos del rubio sobre él. Y sin duda, Armin no le quitó la vista de encima por el resto de las canciones. Tocaron unas cuatro o cinco y después le cedieron al micrófono a otros chicos. Armin salió de su trance cuando Eren se le perdió detrás de bambalinas y no fue hasta entonces se percató que le zumbaban los oídos.

“Tierra llamando a Armin,” escuchó a alguno de sus amigos decir mientras los demás soltaban risitas.

“Ahorita regreso,” respondió, ignorando el comentario anterior y los consiguientes a manera de burla porque era demasiado obvio a donde iba.

Atrás del escenario vio al resto de los chicos de la banda conversando en el pasillo y recogiendo sus cosas. Se acercó a preguntarle por Eren a uno de ellos, un rubio alto y musculoso que tocaba la batería.

“Ah, está en el camerino. Él es el que siempre se tarda más.”

Armin agradeció con una sonrisa sincera. Tocó la puerta.

“¿Quién?”

“Armin.”

“Oh. Hola,” Eren le abrió la puerta y Armin contuvo un jadeo al verlo así, despeinado y con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo. Su maquillaje incluso estaba un poco desgastado; pero de alguna forma lucía bien así, como si esa personalidad indómita al fin combinara con su apariencia.

Le sonrió. “Pasa. Ya estaba recogiendo mis cosas, ya voy,” explicó al cerrar la puerta y acomodarse frente al espejo, recogiendo su cabello húmedo en un moño cuidadosamente despeinado. Armin se sentó en una silla que se encontró por ahí, observando a Eren peinarse. Eren lo miró a través del espejo. “¿Qué te pareció?”

Armin levantó las cejas, sonrojándose. No había prestado mucha atención a la música que digamos.

“Uh… estuvo bien. Me pareció… interesante.”

Eren rio, jovial. “Lo odiaste,” afirmó con certeza.

Armin sintió el rubor de sus mejillas incrementarse.

“¡N-no! No es eso, simplemente no es mi tipo de música. Pero me pareció un buen show.”

“Hmm,” Eren volteó a verlo de frente, al fin. “¿No te gusta el metal?”

Armin sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros, suponiendo que eso decía más que mil palabras y no queriendo ofender a Eren y el tipo de música que creaba. Eren al menos no lo tomó a mal — solo devolvió el gesto.

“Bueno, al menos me alegra que te haya gustado el show.”

“Fue bastante bueno,” aseguró Armin de manera coqueta. “¿Tú escribiste las canciones?”

Eren parpadeó perplejo, como si no esperara esa pregunta. “Sí. Yo las compuse, y los demás chicos aportaron con la música. Usualmente lo hacemos así. ¿A poco te fijaste en las letras y todo?”

Armin se encogió de hombros. “Bueno, no exactamente. A veces no entendía muy bien, sobre todo cuando hacías la voz gutural. ¿No te duele la garganta?”

Eren rio suavemente. “No. No tiene por qué, si lo haces con la técnica correcta.”

“Oh.”

“Sí.”

Alguien tocó la puerta. “Eren, ya salte, hay otros que necesitan el camerino,” dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

“Ya voy, Floch,” respondió Eren. Después masculló algo inteligible mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas. Al encontrarlo se lo entregó a Armin: era un USB.

“Ahí vienen las canciones con letra y todo,” explicó. Sus mejillas se volvieron carmesí. “Por si quieres escucharlas de nuevo. Te haría una playlist, pero todavía no las subimos a Spotify.”

Armin contempló el regalo y sonrió con ternura.

“Gracias. Y gracias por asegurarme el futuro también. Ahora ya tengo algo que vender cuando te vuelvas famoso,” bromeó.

“¡Hey!” se rio Eren. “Espera, ¿en serio crees que me volveré famoso?”

“¡Claro que sí! Eres apasionado y determinado, estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que te propongas la cumplirás.”

“Armin,” susurró Eren, algo avergonzado y cautivado. A pesar de la seguridad que proyectaba, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos debido a su fachada intimidante. Armin lo miró con una sonrisa tímida y Eren pasó saliva, inclinándose hacia enfrente, a punto de cerrar los ojos y tocar sus labios cuando—

“¡Eren! ¡Ya vámonos!”

Ambos pegaron un respingo y se separaron como si se hubieran electrocutado. Eren carraspeó, recogiendo sus cosas con nerviosismo.

“¡Que ya voy!” rugió molesto. Armin contuvo una risita al ver como la vergüenza entorpecía sus movimientos.

“Lo siento,” se disculpó Eren, volteando a verlo de nuevo una vez que ya tenía todas sus cosas en su mochila. Armin se encogió de hombros.

“No pasa nada.”

Eren asintió, liderando el camino hacia la puerta. No obstante, cuando pasó al lado de Armin, este lo tomó por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia sí impulsivamente, dejando un efímero beso en sus labios.

“¡A-Armin!” profirió Eren cuando el contacto terminó, rojo hasta las orejas. Armin rió y pinchó una de sus mejillas.

“Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas,” le dijo. Los ojos de Eren casi se salen de sus órbitas y su bochorno se incrementó profusamente cuando Armin posó otro besito en sus labios, lo tomó por la mano y lo jaló fuera del camerino ya que él estaba demasiado atolondrado para reaccionar.

* * *

Estar con Eren se volvió mucho más natural después de aquel beso. Era como si el joven lo único que necesitaba era un empujoncito de la persona correcta para abrirse totalmente. A pesar de sus aparentes personalidades opuestas, habían entablado una hermosa e intensa relación. Hablaban todo el rato tanto de sus sueños e inquietudes como también de trivialidades del día a día. A Eren le gustaba escuchar a Armin hablar de las cosas que sabía, de los libros que leía, incluso que le leyera sus pasajes favoritos algunas veces. Armin lo escuchaba hablar de música y de política y aunque en esto último tenían opiniones algo diferentes, la diplomacia de Armin siempre lograba que no cayeran en disputas. Era como si hubieran sido amigos desde hacía muchos años. Poco a poco comenzaron a pasar todo el tiempo juntos e inconscientemente de alguna forma u otra siempre buscaban el tacto del otro, ya fuera buscando tomarse de las manos, o bien recargándose en el hombro del otro, poniendo la mano de uno en el muslo del otro cuando estaban sentados, quizá rodearse por la espalda cuando iban caminando. Incluso cuando había alguna barrera física o espacio que lo separara, continuamente se buscaban con la mirada, como si pudieran comunicarse con tan solo verse a los ojos.

Armin también había ayudado a Eren a integrarse a su círculo de amigos y con ello a Mikasa también, quien a su vez se había vuelto buena amiga del joven rubio. Jean era probablemente el más agradecido por esto y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para hablar con la chica gótica, y aunque nadie lo creía en un inicio, cada vez parecía más que Jean realmente tenía posibilidades con la muchacha.

No obstante, a pesar de que aparentemente las cosas iban viento en popa, había un par de cosas que inquietaban a Armin. A veces Eren cambiaba de ánimo con increíble facilidad y podía llegar a ser tan volátil que explotaba a la menor provocación. Cuando esto pasaba, llegaba a ser tremendamente extremista y terco, al grado de que casi había llegado a los puños con Jean en un par de veces por opiniones opuestas, de no haber sido porque Armin y Mikasa intervenían antes de que se desatara todo. También había otras veces cuando Eren faltaba a clases sin dar explicación alguna, y al siguiente día a veces aparecía con heridas y moretones. Cuando Armin le preguntaba al respecto, Eren se tornaba esquivo y misterioso.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba de todo eran las letras que escribía para sus canciones. Siempre se las mostraba a Armin — eran pasionales, intensas y profundas. Eren tenía una forma de escribir en la que sus palabras te llegaban justo a las entrañas. Tocaba temas como la libertad y la angustia interna, el sentir que no perteneces a ningún lugar y que la carga sobre tus hombros es demasiado para ti. Y esto último era lo que más le inquietaba.

“¿Te gustó la canción que te mandé? Esta vez gran parte del ritmo fue idea de Louise, ¿qué opinas?” preguntó Eren al otro lado de la línea durante una de sus usuales conversaciones nocturnas por teléfono. Era particularmente densa, más de lo usual, y Armin se mordió el labio. 

“No es el tipo de música que me gusta oír, pero está bien. Creo que combina muy bien con la letra que me pasaste el otro día.”

“¡¿Verdad que sí?!” exclamó Eren, emocionado. “¡Creo que es lo más pesado que hemos hecho!” dijo con orgullo. Armin sonrió.

“¿De verdad te gusta esa música?” preguntó. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Eren de Armin era que cuando hacía ese tipo de preguntas nunca eran con mala intención. De hecho, admiraba que el rubio siempre lo hacía con la intención de comprender mejor al otro, no importaba qué tan diferente fuera de él.

“Sí. No sé por qué, si te soy honesto, yo sé que no es lo más común, pero hay algo con lo que conecto. Además, es jodidamente liberador simplemente gritar lo que sientes en un escenario. No sé… tendrías que vivirlo,” suspiró con una sonrisa pícara. “¿Por qué, no me crees?”

“Solo trato de entenderlo,” Armin reafirmó lo que Eren ya sabía pero le gustaba escuchar.

“Hm. ¿Pensaste que era una fachada o algo así?”

Armin se encogió de hombros. “Al principio sí,” respondió con sinceridad. “Sobre todo con eso de que el primer día llevaste un cráneo a la escuela del estudio de tu papá y diciendo que lo habías desenterrado. Pensé que solo querías espantar a la gente o que pensaran que eras cool o algo parecido.”

“Oye no —espera, ¿cómo supiste que el cráneo era del estudio de Grisha?”

Armin puso los ojos en blanco. “Pfft, Eren, he estado en tu casa muchas veces. Hemos hecho tarea ahí. No creas que no me di cuenta que la primera vez que fui, su esqueleto anatómico tenía mal puesta la cabeza.”

“¡¿Cómo dia— por qué no me dijiste que sabías?!” exclamó Eren, avergonzado. Armin no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

“Quería conocerte mejor primero, saber qué tipo de persona eras.”

“Qué vergüenza,” admitió Eren. Suspiró. “Ah, en fin. ¿Podrías pasarme tus apuntes mañana? No voy a ir a la escuela.”

“¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué?”

“Tengo un compromiso.”

“¿A dónde vas a ir?”

“Hm. No creo que te interese—”

“Eren,” dijo Armin con firmeza. “¿A dónde vas? Quiero saber. Me preocupa cuando haces esto, ¿por qué nunca quieres decirme?”

Eren sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, y también sabía que por la inflexión del tono de voz de Armin, esta vez no lo dejaría ir. Exhaló derrotado.

“Está bien, te diré, pero no puedes decirle a Mikasa. Estaría sobre de mí y no me dejaría en paz.”

“Lo prometo.”

“Voy a protestas,” confesó Eren. Armin enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

“¿Protestas de qué?”

“De lo que sea. De lo que es justo. La de mañana es para exigir un replanteamiento de la economía del país para actuar contra el cambio climático. No podemos seguir actuando en un sistema que está acabando con nuestro planeta.”

“¿Y es por eso que a veces regresas con moretones?”

Eren hizo una mueca. “Bueno, son protestas pacíficas, o al menos esa es la intención; pero hay veces donde no te dejan otra opción más que defenderte,” se justificó, ligeramente enfadado. “¿Por qué, no estás de acuerdo?”

“No es eso,” explicó Armin. “A decir verdad, estoy aliviado. Entiendo que son cosas que pueden pasar y si te soy sincero, me imaginé cosas peores. Pensé que te ibas a pelear por ahí con bravucones o algo así.”

Eren soltó una carcajada amarga. “Oh no. Pero créeme que si lo hacía cuando era más pequeño.”

“No lo dudo.” Armin suspiró. “Eren, no tenías que ocultarme esto. Sé que te importan este tipo de cosas, y te apoyo.”

“Lo siento,” exhaló el moreno, aliviado; “es que no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Oye, pero entonces, ¿te gustaría venir?”

“¡¿Eh?! Bueno—”

“No pasa nada. Te lo prometo.”

Armin tenía curiosidad, y la verdad es que eran cosas que también le importaban. Admiraba a Eren por ser capaz de tomar acción.

“Está bien. ¿Vienes por mí?”

* * *

Al siguiente día, Eren llegó a su casa y se fueron de ahí por la mañana. Se reunieron con la banda de Eren y terminaron de hacer unas pancartas antes de ir al lugar donde comenzaría la marcha. Antes de salir, Eren deslizó un bote de gas pimienta en la mano de Armin. Este último lo miró con incredulidad.

“Pensé que habías dicho que sería pacífico.”

“Por si acaso,” replicó Eren. Armin no añadió nada más.

La marcha comenzó normal. Era una multitud relativamente grande y Eren tomó la mano de Armin para no perderse. Armin se percató de que Eren había dicho la verdad. Le asombró la capacidad del joven de liderar a la gente, vociferando sus ideales mientras la multitud lo seguía, repitiendo y respondiendo a lo que exigía.

Todo marchó según lo esperado, al menos hasta llegar a su destino, el ayuntamiento de la ciudad. Estaba rodeado por policías que se habían preparado para la manifestación. Armin se percató de que Eren se molestó al ver esto, ya que apretó su mano más de lo necesario antes de dejarlo ir. Se plantó frente a los policías y demandó que el gobernador saliera a escucharlos, incitando cada vez más a la multitud que comenzaba a enardecerse y a acercarse más y más. Los policías tampoco se quedaron inmóviles y comenzaron a empujar de una manera brusca. Armin cada vez se quedaba más atrás entre los empujones y le era difícil discernir el causante de que el ambiente poco a poco se volviera hostil, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue en el momento en que escuchó un alarido más fuerte y desesperado que el resto. Volteó hacia donde provenía el sonido y se percató de que era Floch, quien al igual que Eren se le había plantado cara a cara a uno de los policías y exigía que los dejaran pasar a gritos y empujones. El policía en cuestión lucía más joven que el resto y daba la impresión de ser un chico nervioso. Floch lo empujó una vez más, queriendo tirarlo, y el tipo se defendió e intentó pegarle un porrazo. Todo pasó tan rápido que Armin muy apenas se dio cuenta. Eren, igual de volátil que Floch, perdió la calma y se acercó a zancadas a defender a su amigo, abalanzándose sobre el policía y moliéndolo a palos. El tipo alzó los brazos para evitarlo, pero aquello solo parecía enfurecer a Eren más y más. Armin trataba de abrirse paso para detenerlo y cuando estaba muy cerca, vio como Floch le pasó la porra que había soltado el policía cuando Eren lo atacó. Eren alzó la porra, con las facciones deformadas por la ira y—

Armin soltó un bramido, abalanzándose sobre Eren. El impacto no fue suficiente para sacarlo de balance, pero si logró que se quedara frío, inmóvil. Volteó a mirarlo con ojos asustados, pálido, mas era demasiado tarde, o quizá Armin simplemente no se había dado cuenta por reparar únicamente en Eren pero los policías ya comenzaban a aprehender a los manifestantes. Uno de ellos, aprovechando la distracción de ambos jóvenes, los apresó antes de que pudieran escapar. Eren intentó resistirse como un animal cautivo, pero bastó que Armin murmurara su nombre para percatarse que era inútil.

Los llevaron a la comisaría junto con el resto de la gente que no había alcanzado a escapar. “Lo siento,” se disculpó Eren durante el camino una y otra vez, con los ojos llorosos. “No creí que llegara a tanto.”

Armin no respondió. A decir verdad, todavía estaba en shock. No tanto por la protesta ni por lo que pasaría — seguramente nada, los dejarían ir en un par de horas o algo así. Lo que aún no podía asimilar era la actitud tan diferente de Eren, el pensar en qué habría hecho si Armin no hubiera intervenido y hubiera cedido ante sus impulsos.

El solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

El camino a la comisaría fue eterno. Armin trató de pensar en qué hacer para salir de ello más pronto, mejor. Todo con tal de no pensar en lo de Eren. Por lo tanto, cuando les dijeron que tenían derecho a llamar a alguien para informarles de la situación, Armin ya sabía exactamente qué hacer.

“Ve tú primero en lo que yo pienso a quién llamaré,” le había dicho Eren.

Él no respondió. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer con una compostura impresionante. Cuando regresó a donde esperaba Eren se sentó a su lado, a pesar de que todavía se sentía perturbado por lo que acababa de presenciar en la manifestación. Eren intentó preguntarle cómo estaba, a quien había llamado, pero Armin no era capaz ni de mirarlo a los ojos, mucho menos de hablar con él. Sentía que apenas lo hiciera perdería la calma, y no era el momento. Tendría que esperar a llegar a su casa para desahogarse.

Eren suspiró ante la falta de respuestas. “Tendré que llamar a Mikasa,” dijo derrotado, pero Armin solo lo tomó por la muñeca y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

“Espera,” le indicó. Eren lo miró confundido pero no insistió, percibiendo que no era el momento.

El tiempo que esperaron pareció eterno, y aunque Armin podía ver en el reloj de la comisaría que solamente fue alrededor de una hora, fueron los minutos más tortuosos de su vida, pero al fin…

“¿Llamaste a Jean?” cuestionó Eren al ver entrar al susodicho a la comisaría. No estaba solo. Jean escaneó con la mirada hasta encontrarlos y se los señaló a la señora que lo acompañaba, una mujer elegante y propia. Eren jadeó al reconocerla.

“¿Es la secretaria del gobernador?”

“Es la mamá de Jean,” Armin añadió. Eren enarcó una ceja, mas no dijo nada y se dedicó a escuchar como la mujer chantajeaba al hombre para que los liberara, según órdenes del gobernador. Armin estaba pálido del miedo, la vergüenza, y la incertidumbre respecto a la posible reacción de Eren —sabía que le disgustaba utilizar esos recursos. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Eren fue sensato como raras veces lo era y no hizo comentario alguno.

Los liberaron sin mucho más que decir. Al salir el sol fue enceguecedor, alto en la mitad del cielo.

“¿Están bien?” preguntó la mujer. Ambos asintieron.

“Gracias por la ayuda, y perdón por la molestia. Estamos— estoy muy avergonzado.”

La mujer sonrió cortésmente y acarició el cabello de Armin. “Está bien, yo también fui joven. Lo entiendo, solo… no lo hagan una costumbre, ¿vale?”

Armin volvió a asentir, cabizbajo y con un nudo en la garganta. No podía articular nada más.

“Bueno, tengo que irme. Te veré después del trabajo, Jeanbo,” se dirigió a su hijo, plantándole un beso en la frente aunque Jean trató de esquivarla.

“¡Mamá!” se quejó avergonzado, y quizá Armin le hubiera echado un poco de carrilla si estuviera de mejor humor. La madre de Jean, por el contrario, rio suavemente ante la reacción de su hijo.

“Pueden regresar a la escuela en transporte público, ¿verdad? Los llevaría, pero hay mucho tráfico y en verdad tengo que volver al trabajo.”

“Está bien, no se preocupe,” contestó Armin con diplomacia. La mujer se despidió y se fue en su carro bien cuidado, al tiempo que Jean volteaba a inspeccionar a sus amigos. Era obvio que algo malo había pasado y se sentía una inusual y palpable distancia entre ambos.

“Oigan, ¿vamos a regresar a la escuela?”

“Quiero irme a casa,” dijo Armin con firmeza. Jean pareció sorprendido, pero lo vio en tal estado que no insistió.

Eren se encogió de hombros. “Sí, creo que yo también iré a casa,” dijo, percibiendo que Armin necesitaba tiempo a solas. “Nos vemos mañana,” añadió, extendiendo la mano para tocar el hombro de Armin, pero cuando este retrocedió ligeramente, Eren optó por no hacerlo.

“Sí, hasta mañana,” dijo Jean, escrutando a Armin.

“Hasta mañana,” repitió el rubio en voz débil. Eren se marchó y cuando se hubo ido, Armin y Jean echaron a andar en dirección opuesta.

“Armin, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?”

“No quiero hablar de eso,” masculló el aludido.

“Pero—”

“Jean. Por favor, no ahora.”

Jean suspiró. “Está bien, pero Armin… tus manos no dejan de temblar.”

Armin al fin cayó en cuenta de aquello, y sin poder controlarse más, echó a llorar, dejando escapar el miedo y la angustia que había estado conteniendo todo ese rato. Jean lo rodeó con sus brazos con firmeza y sin decir nada, hasta que Armin se hubo calmado. Entonces lo acompañó a casa y Armin le agradeció por todo. Cuando se hubo hallado solo en su cuarto volvió a echar a llorar.

Eren lo llamó varias veces toda la tarde. Armin nunca respondió el teléfono.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo hay una escena algo fuerte donde Eren se autoflagela. Traté de no ser muy explícita al respecto pero por si acaso señalaré con negritas y subrayado donde empieza y termina dicha escena, en caso de que alguien quiera leer el fic pero ese tipo de cosas le triggereen ;;

No durmió muy bien esa noche, pensando en que tendría que enfrentar a Eren tarde o temprano. Al menos le daba algo de calma el hecho de que no tenía clases con él al siguiente día, pero su tranquilidad duró poco cuando al final del primer período Eren lo estaba esperando, recargado contra su casillero. Cuando Armin lo vio Eren hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a forma de saludo. Armin sonrió nerviosamente.

“Hola.”

“Hola. ¿Cómo te fue ayer?”

“Bien, mi abuelo estaba dormido cuando llegué a casa entonces no se enteró. No le dije nada.”

“Ah.”

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras Armin sacaba sus libros para la siguiente asignatura. Eren carraspeó.

“Tenemos que hablar de lo de ayer,” dijo. Armin suspiró.

“Lo sé. Pero ahora no, tengo clase.”

“Lo sé. Yo también. ¿Está bien a la hora del almuerzo?”

“Sí, supongo.”

“Vale. Espérame afuera de tu salón cuando termine tu clase.”

“Está bien. Te veo luego.”

“Ajá.”

Eren quiso acercarse, pero algo le decía que no era prudente. Observó a Armin marcharse con otra sonrisa nerviosa y después se fue a clases.

El corazón de Armin latía frenéticamente en su pecho mientras se iba. No logró concentrarse en el resto de las clases, e incluso durante los intervalos en los que sus amigos intentaban distraerlo, el prospecto de lo que se venía estaba en el fondo de su mente todo el rato. Sin embargo, eventualmente el final de la clase precedente al almuerzo llegó y sin pensárselo demasiado, Armin siguió a Sasha y a Jean a la cafetería al darse cuenta que Eren no había salido todavía. Era inútil e infantil y él lo sabía, pero realmente no tenía ganas de encararlo aún. Significaba posponer lo inevitable, pero Armin lo intentaría lo más que pudiera.

Casi comenzaba a relajarse con las bromas de sus amigos cuando una silueta negra se plantó frente a la mesa y el corazón de Armin dio un vuelco. Al levantar la mirada, Eren lo veía fríamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando hacía eso era muy intimidante.

“No me esperaste,” dijo con un deje de resentimiento.

“Lo siento. Se me olvidó,” mintió Armin. Eren se sentó junto a él, y el rubio dio un respingo cuando lo hizo.

“Hm. Okay. ¿Podemos hablar de lo que pasó o vamos a seguir con esto?”

Armin vio de reojo que todas miradas de sus amigos se posaron sobre ellos dos. Carraspeó, cabizbajo.

“No ahora, Eren.”

Eren asintió. Su aparente calma era solo la punta del iceberg y Armin lo sabía. Se avecinaba una tormenta y Armin caminaba en la cuerda floja.

“Vale. ¿Entonces cuándo? Porque si no es ahora, ¿cómo voy a saber que no se te va a volver a ‘olvidar’ después?”

“Eren, ahora no, ¿sí? No es tiempo ni lugar,” Armin dijo con firmeza. Eren insistió.

“Entonces vamos afuera donde podamos tener privacidad—”

“Eren,” llamaron tanto Armin como Jean al mismo tiempo. Intercambiaron miradas y al percatarse de que el rubio estaba muy nervioso, Jean continuó por él. “Armin no quiere hablar de eso ahora.”

“Qué raro, no recuerdo haberte preguntado tu opinión.”

“¡Eren!” intervino Mikasa a forma de reclamo.

“¿Qué? No te preocupes por defenderlo, Mikasa, puede llamar a su mamá para que lo haga.”

“¡Eren!” exclamó Armin más fuerte, finalmente furioso. “¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!”

Eren golpeó la mesa con sus palmas tan fuerte que sacudió las bandejas de sus almuerzos. “¡¿Qué mierda me pasa a mí?!” bramó enfadado, llamando la atención de las personas alrededor. “¡¿Qué mierda les pasa a todos ustedes?! ¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos después de lo que pasó?! ¡¿Cómo pueden ser amigos de alguien como _él?!_ ” apuntó a Jean casi con asco. “¡Lo que pasó ayer representa todo lo que está mal con este sistema! La gente que utiliza ese tipo de ventajas es de lo más bajo—”

El sonido de piel contra piel hizo que todos pegaran un respingo. Armin se dio cuenta de que había cedido a sus impulsos un poco tarde y solo porque la mano le daba punzadas.

Acababa de darle una cachetada a Eren.

“¡Lo hizo para ayudarnos!” resolló enfurecido. “Además, fui yo quien se lo pidió. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil?”

Un silencio precario invadió la mesa. Armin respiraba entrecortado, aún sin reponerse de su arrebato. La expresión de Eren estaba oculta por su cabello castaño que caía como una cortina, oscureciendo su rostro.

Y entonces, una risa suave pero clara como el agua escapó de sus labios.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas de horror. Eren los ignoró y plantó sus ojos verdes y vacíos de cualquier emoción sobre Armin. Su mejilla estaba roja y las comisuras de sus labios levemente hacia arriba en una sonrisa insolente.

“Así que ahora yo soy el culpable de todo, ¿eh? Pero tú quisiste ir conmigo, si mal no recuerdo,” dijo, inflando el pecho con indignación, “y si supieras lo _avergonzado_ que me sentí después de lo que pasó—”

Eren no alcanzó a terminar la oración. Ni siquiera Armin, furioso como estaba, alcanzó a reaccionar tan rápido. Jean se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, tumbando la mesa consigo, para darle un puñetazo en la cara.

“¡Me tienes harto!”

“¡Jean!” gritó Mikasa horrorizada. Los chicos forcejeaban en el piso de manera tan salvaje que era difícil discernir quién llevaba la ventaja. Armin, presa del miedo y la indignación, miró a Mikasa y supuso que la expresión en el rostro de la chica era un reflejo de la suya. Ambos intervinieron, apartando a sus respectivas parejas. El joven moreno no paraba de luchar contra los brazos que ahora lo aprehendían, intentando liberarse. “¡Suéltame! Armin, ¡suéltame!” gritaba. En una de esas, le dio un codazo en la cara y Armin cayó al suelo, aturdido.

El jaleo se detuvo por un par de instantes que parecieron eternos. Cuando Armin abrió los ojos, un poco atarantado todavía, lo primero que vio fue a Eren mirándolo desde arriba con preocupación.

La nariz le sangraba.

“Lo sien—”

Armin no lo dejó terminar. Fue él el que se abalanzó sobre Eren esta vez, presa de la adrenalina, logrando darle una bofetada. Sin embargo, ese triunfo no duró demasiado, porque enseguida Eren le devolvió el golpe con tres veces más fuerza. Armin cayó hacia atrás, y aunque se armó de valor e impulso, Eren esquivó el siguiente golpe y luego, cegado por la furia, golpeó a un debilitado Armin un par de veces más.

“¡Eren! ¡Déjalo!” finalmente intervino Mikasa. Lo separó del rubio mientras el resto de chicos se juntaban alrededor de Armin para ayudarlo a sentarse y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Armin, a pesar de tener la cara hinchada y magullada, fulminó con la mirada a Eren desde el suelo, con el orgullo intacto.

“Déjalo, Mikasa. Las personas que no saben defenderse de otra forma que no sean los golpes son los verdaderos débiles.” Le dedicó una gélida mirada a Eren. “¿Satisfecho? ¿Es la única forma en que sabes argumentar?”

La respiración entrecortada de Eren quedó atorada en su garganta por un breve instante. Palideció al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, mientras la furia abandonaba su rostro y se transformaba en puro arrepentimiento y preocupación.

“L-Lo siento.”

Armin echó la cabeza hacia adelante, resoplando con ironía.

“Es lo mismo que ibas a hacerle a ese policía, ¿no?” dijo en voz baja. Los ojos de Eren casi se salen de sus órbitas cuando Armin volvió a clavar su mirada en él, feroz. “Una protesta pacífica, sí claro. Estuviste a punto de molerlo a porrazos, si no te hubiera detenido—”

Eren bufó, de pronto indignado.

“¿Es eso? ¿Es por eso por lo que estás molesto? No puedo creerlo,” dijo, pasándose las manos por el cabello desgreñado. Apretó la mandíbula. “No puedo creer que estés de parte de esos cerdos del gobierno. Supongo que debí imaginarme que eras un cobarde, al igual que todos tus amigos.”

“¿Cobarde? ¡Por favor! ¡Deja de alucinar que todos están en contra tuya! No estoy enojado por la protesta, o por ir a la comisaría, ¡estoy enojado porque pudiste haber matado a alguien!”

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la cafetería, pero Armin no había terminado. Fue entonces cuando, con el corazón en la garganta entendió que sus mundos eran diferentes, que los ideales que los separaban jamás podrían conciliarse, porque Eren era un dios de la guerra, su naturaleza era bélica y aunque eso era parte de lo que le había atraído en un principio, ahora Armin se daba cuenta que era algo que no podía sostenerse. Y aquel descubrimiento le llenaba el alma de amargura.

“Tú solo atropellas al que se te pone en frente con excusas baratas como ‘libertad’,” continuó dolido; “pero, ¿sabes algo? Tú no sabes lo que es querer a alguien, no sabes qué es ser delicado ni agradecido. Todos nos hemos esforzado por incluirte en el grupo y tratar de entenderte, pero a ti solo te importan tus estúpidos ideales vacíos,” Armin sonrió con ironía, destrozado por dentro. “¿Sabes qué? Puedes quedarte con ellos, entonces. Estoy harto.”

“¿Qué?” Eren pareció encogerse, pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos. Armin se puso de pie con la ayuda de Jean y Annie, y le miró por última vez, desafiante.

“No quiero volver a verte, Eren. Esto se acabó.”

El aludido se quedó boquiabierto de la impresión. Muy apenas alcanzó a procesar las palabras de Armin — lo habían dejado helado, paralizado en su sitio. Para cuando alcanzó a responder, Armin ya se había marchado con el resto de sus amigos, salvo por Mikasa.

“¡Bien! ¡No me importa! ¡Quédate con esa bola de cobardes! ¡No los necesito!”

“Eren,” Mikasa murmuró preocupada, intentando tomarlo por la mano, pero él la apartó con un manotazo antes patear la mesa tirada y salir corriendo en la dirección contraria por donde Armin se había ido.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron una pesadilla. Era como si Armin hubiera perdido una parte de sí, y entonces comprendió lo mucho que había compartido con Eren en el poco tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos. Eren era la persona a la que quería contarle todo apenas pasara, desde lo más trivial, lo bueno, hasta lo terrible y las cosas que nunca le había contado a nadie más. Era la persona que lo escuchaba hablar de sus libros y que le ayudaba a escoger sus accesorios para el día siguiente en la escuela a pesar de que él no usara rosado, y también la persona que lo consolaba cuando le ganaban las lágrimas en los días en que extrañaba demasiado a sus padres o cuando le contaba cómo cuando era muy pequeño muy apenas tenía amigos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la tristeza y el vacío que Armin sentía, al menos tenía a sus amigos que se esforzaban por acompañarlo y sacarlo seguido para que se distrajera. A diferencia de Eren.

El moreno ahora comía solo en la cafetería: incluso Mikasa no se sentaba con él. Había quedado muy mal ante todos después de aquella disputa y prácticamente nadie en la escuela le hablaba. Y sinceramente, aunque Armin sabía que Eren se lo había ganado a pulso, le preocupaba. Le preocupaba porque en el tiempo que habían compartido juntos había alcanzado a percibir la tristeza e inestabilidad emocional que Eren intentaba ocultar. Le preocupaba su soledad y el hecho de que cada vez pasara más y más tiempo ensimismado, retraído. Y poco a poco sus temores comenzaron a hacerse realidad, porque Eren comenzó a caer en un espiral autodestructivo que era notorio a simple vista. Empezó con saltarse las clases, y aunque Armin ya no se sentaba a su lado en Biología (Connie amablemente le había cambiado el lugar con tal de protegerle), no podía dejar de notar que Eren llegaba tarde si es que llegaba, no cumplía con sus deberes, se quedaba dormido en clases, entre otras cosas. Sus calificaciones cayeron en picada, y a juzgar por los rumores que escuchaba del resto de sus compañeros, aquel comportamiento errático no era exclusivo de esa asignatura. Cada vez se presentaba más a menudo con lentes oscuros a la escuela y Armin llegó a escuchar rumores de que se la pasaba de fiesta y seguramente estaba resacoso la mayoría del tiempo. Inclusive llegó a oír que a veces había llegado todavía oliendo a alcohol. Uno de tantos días durante clase, Armin volteó a mirar por la ventana por un momento de distracción y vio a Eren, riendo en el patio con sus compañeros de su banda antes de marcharse de pinta. Aquello lo entristeció, mas no quedaba nada más por hacer.

Otro día, después de la clase de Biología, Armin se disponía a dejar el aula junto a Sasha cuando Eren se le atravesó en el camino. El rubio lo había estado observando desde su asiento detrás, había visto el momento en el que se había recostado en la mesa y seguramente quedado dormido después de una noche fuera. Para cuando terminó la asignatura Eren despertó, pero aún amodorrado, chocó contra Armin y sus cosas se desparramaron en el suelo. Armin se disculpó, evidentemente nervioso, y ambos se agacharon a recoger las pertenencias. Fue entonces cuando Armin se dio cuenta sin querer: en una de esas, al tratar de recoger todo lo más rápido posible, Armin le dio un manotazo accidental en la muñeca. Eren siseó y se llevó la mano al pecho instintivamente ante la sorpresa y espanto de Armin, que sin pensarlo demasiado tomó su brazo y le apartó las pulseras y las mangas largas que habitualmente las cubrían. Jadeó horrorizado al ver las estridentes marcas rojas resaltar en la piel morena. Este último, por su parte, retiró la mano tan rápido como pudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

“Eren,” fue lo único que Armin se sintió capaz de decir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

“Son viejas,” masculló el otro a la defensiva.

“No es cierto,” refutó Armin. “Están rojas, es como… es como si te las hubieras hecho apenas ayer,” conjeturó con horror.

“Bueno, y si lo hice ayer, ¿a ti qué te importa? Deja de meterte en mis asuntos,” rezongó con furia, recogiendo sus cosas y marchándose a zancadas.

“¿Armin? ¿Estás bien?” inquirió Sasha. Armin pasó saliva y se puso de pie, pálido, aunque sabía que a pesar de todo Eren tenía razón. Armin le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo, y no importaba qué hiciera o dijera, Eren no lo escucharía. Tenía ganas de llorar de la impotencia porque sabía que Eren iba cayendo poco a poco en un agujero del que no podía sacarlo. Así que se marchó con Sasha y Connie a su siguiente clase, pero no pudo concentrarse por el resto del día.

* * *

**Trigger Warning: Aquí comienza la escena donde Eren se autoflagela**

Pasaron un par de días más o menos iguales. Eren había estado lastimándose cada vez con más frecuencia desde que Armin lo había descubierto. Las muñecas no dejaban de arderle todo el rato pero hacía caso omiso, abriendo las heridas de nuevo antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de cicatrizar. Era la hora del almuerzo y estaba harto de mirar desde lejos como Armin reía con sus amigos como si nada. No es que no quisiera verlo feliz, al contrario, pero simplemente le dolía el hecho de que parecía que el rubio lo había dejado atrás como si fuera desechable.

Suspiró. Prefería mil veces pasar ese rato insulso encerrado en el baño a mirar a Armin ignorarlo como siempre mientras él se sumergía en sus pensamientos de miseria. Y pensar que Armin había influido tanto en él y en su estabilidad mental, pero... Pero ahora se daba cuenta que algo tan especial e importante para él no había significado lo mismo para el rubio.

Aquello dolía más que las heridas sin sanar de sus maltratadas muñecas.

Eren se escabulló dentro de uno de los cubículos y sacó la navaja con la que siempre cargaba. Últimamente la usaba demasiado seguido, pensó mientras se sentaba en la tapa del inodoro. Sin meditarlo mucho comenzó a hacerse unos cuantos cortes. Era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando y muy apenas soltaba un quejido de dolor con cada nueva herida, más por reflejo que por otra cosa.

Se puso a pensar en la primera vez que lo había hecho, poco después de que su madre había muerto en un accidente. Se puso a pensar en cómo Grisha lo mandó a terapia cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero estaba tan ocupado con su trabajo de doctor y padre soltero que después de un par de sesiones confió en que Eren podía ir solo, y así Eren aprendió a irse de pinta y a inventar mejores excusas. Se puso a pensar, también, en cómo solamente cuando había estado con Armin era cuando había dejado de hacerlo por más tiempo, pero ahora Armin no estaba y tenía razón en ello, después de todo Eren era una persona despreciable que no valía la pena y alguien tan valioso e inteligente como Armin iba a darse cuenta tarde o temprano. Se puso a pensar en cómo todo el mundo se marchaba de su vida, en cómo no importaba cuántas veces se mudaran o cuántas veces Grisha o Mikasa o alguno de sus exes se pusieran a rogarle con lágrimas en los ojos que les dijera qué estaba pasando en su cabeza, nada iba a cambiar; en cómo una vez leyó por ahí que según si te cortabas de cierta forma era más efectivo _y quizá debería intentarlo así esta vez—_

“¡Agh! Mierda,” siseó al percatarse que había ido más profundo de lo que debía. El líquido oscuro brotaba a borbotones y Eren se sintió palidecer. “Mierda, mierda, mierda,” siseó frenéticamente mientras gotas rojas mancillaban el piso blanco del baño escolar. Tratando de actuar rápido tomó todo el papel higiénico que pudo con las manos temblorosas e intentó presionar sobre el brazo más afectado, pero no parecía estar funcionando. El miedo lo invadió cuando el papel se tornó húmedo más rápido de lo que esperaba y comenzó a sentirse mareado; si de pura sugestión o por el sangrado como tal, aquello era un misterio.

“Mierda,” sollozó al borde de las lágrimas. A pesar de todo — no quería morir. Al menos no así. No quería seguir viviendo así, pero no quería morir tampoco.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

Tratando de pensar con la cabeza fría, decidió que podía recriminarse por ello después, pero que tenía que hacer algo ahora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Así que ignoró el desastre y el dolor al tomar su móvil y marcarle a Armin, quien no respondió a la primera, ni a la segunda. Eren se hizo un ovillo junto al inodoro, con el teléfono débilmente apoyado contra su oreja.

“...ren?” contestó al fin Armin después de quién sabe cuántos tonos. Eren comenzaba a sentirse aturdido, pero a pesar de ello distinguió la voz de Jean murmurando algo así como “¿Qué quiere?”

Eren no tenía ganas ni de echarle bronca.

“Armin… Necesito que me ayudes con algo.”

“¿Qué pasó?”

“Necesito… que vengas al baño, es una emergencia.”

Armin no respondió directamente, pero Eren alcanzó a escucharlo murmurar algo, probablemente pidiéndole consejo a sus amigos. Eren resolló, no tenía tiempo para aquello.

“Por favor, de verdad es una emergencia,” suplicó.

“...Vale,” respondió Armin. No sonaba convencido, pero eso le bastaba por ahora.

“Gracias,” colgó. Después quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y volvió a hacerse un ovillo mientras Armin llegaba — ahora no había duda, definitivamente estaba mareado.

**Aquí termina el TW**

* * *

“¡Eren!”

El aludido abrió los ojos de golpe. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero Armin ya estaba sobre de él. “Ay, Dios,” murmuraba alterado; “Eren, ¿qué hiciste?”

“Lo siento,” respondió con un hilillo de voz apenas. “N-no fue intencional—”

“Shhh,” susurró Armin. “Voy a llevarte a la enfermería.”

“No, a la enfermería no.”

“¿Qué esperas que haga entonces? ¡Te vas a desangrar!”

Eren gruñó, pero estaba demasiado débil ya como para protestar cuando Armin recargó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Sabía que Armin tenía razón, pero pensar en las repercusiones que ir a la enfermería tenía le daba náuseas. Armin debió darse cuenta de su nerviosismo, porque besó sus dedos y murmuró que todo estaría bien. Y solo por tratarse de que él lo decía, Eren le creyó.

* * *

Todo lo que pasó después estaba borroso para Eren, aunque recordaba vagamente ir apoyado contra el costado de Armin mientras que la gente en los pasillos los miraban, perturbados por la escena. Después recordaba la enfermería y a Armin explicar al borde de las lágrimas lo que había sucedido, o al menos lo que él había presenciado. Después la cosa se ponía más borrosa y entonces Eren recordaba estar en una ambulancia y a su padre recibirlo en el hospital, pálido del susto. Entonces todo se volvía negro y la siguiente vez que abrió los ojos se encontró con la presencia de Armin leyendo un libro en una habitación blanca y espaciosa. Su aspecto era impecable por lo que Eren supuso que había pasado un tiempo, ya que Armin se había cambiado la ropa manchada de sangre. A pesar de ello se veía más pálido que de costumbre y su entrecejo estaba ligeramente fruncido.

Eren sentía la garganta seca y la cabeza embotada. Estiró la mano para llamar la atención de Armin.

“Hey,” dijo débilmente. Hasta entonces se percató de que, lógicamente, sus muñecas estaban vendadas. Las contempló con estupor.

“Hey. ¿Cómo te sientes?” respondió Armin. Eren lo miró por un momento antes de dedicarle una sonrisa aletargada.

“Estoy muy drogado,” dijo con una risita. Armin rio con él, pero pronto esa sonrisa se transformó en una mueca y Eren sintió su corazón estrecharse al notar que se le ponían los ojos rojos.

“Hey, no, no llores,” suplicó. Armin bajó la cabeza y sollozó un par de veces. Eren, destrozado al verlo así, acarició su mejilla con suavidad. “Lo siento mucho.”

“¡¿Qué diablos pasaba por tu cabeza?!” le recriminó Armin. Eren suspiró.

“La verdad, nada. Solo fue un impulso.”

“¿Un impulso? La última vez que yo tuve uno de esos fue cuando te besé cuando salimos por primera vez.”

A ese punto Eren ya conocía a Armin bastante bien para entender el mensaje implícito. _Tuve un impulso y mi instinto fue besar a una persona, no abrirme las muñecas._ Era cierto —Eren siempre había sabido que lo único que le salía bien era meterse en problemas— pero dolía especialmente saber que Armin también lo veía de esa forma. Bufó.

“Gracias por recordarme que lo único para lo que soy bueno es para destruir cosas.”

Armin parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa. “Eso no es lo que quise decir. Lo siento.”

“Está bien. Aprecio tu honestidad,” replicó Eren con amargura. Armin hizo un mohín y su expresión cambió de incómoda a triste en un momento. Miró a Eren fijamente por un par de segundos sin decir nada, escrutando su rostro. Entonces puso su mano sobre la del moreno.

“Eren. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?” volvió a inquirir de forma más suave, pero había algo en su inflexión que le decía a Eren que no se rendiría hasta obtener una respuesta que lo dejara satisfecho. Eren exhaló audiblemente, sabiendo que era mejor abrirse un poco más.

“En nada. En muchas cosas a la vez. No sé. Solo sé que de verdad, no era mi intención asustarte, pero se salió de control y no sabía a quién más recurrir,” confesó con un suspiro. “No sabes cuánto lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso.”

Armin soltó su mano, tornándose pensativo. Aunque no se veía feliz en absoluto, pareció más convencido con esa explicación.

“¿Qué va a pasar ahora?” inquirió en voz alta.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

“No sé que haya dicho papá.”

“Está asustado,” le contó Armin. “Y francamente yo también.”

“Armin—”

“No… Déjame hablar, yo... no quiero esto,” espetó en tono herido y conflictuado. “Te quiero mucho, Eren, pero no quiero estar con alguien que no quiere mejorar. Incluso ahora hablas de ello como una trivialidad, como si _no entendieras que pudiste haber muerto._ ¿Quién me garantiza que eso no va a pasar algún día? ¿Que no vas a llegar a la escuela porque esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos?”

“Armin,” exclamó Eren. Sus vitales se aceleraban con sus palabras, pero Armin no se detuvo.

“Lo siento,” le dijo cabizbajo. Una lágrima rodó y cayó de su barbilla. “No quiero estar con alguien que su mayor aspiración es morir a los 27,” dijo con amargura. “Te quiero, pero esto es demasiado. No vuelvas a hablarme si no piensas mejorar. No quiero poner mi corazón en alguien que no quiere un futuro.”

“¡Armin!” rugió Eren mientras este se ponía de pie sin volverlo a mirar. Tomó sus cosas rápidamente y Eren pudo ver cómo le temblaban las manos, lo que le costaba hacer ello. Y entendió. Podía ver lo mucho que su comportamiento lastimaba a Armin, y se sintió como escoria por causarle aquello.

Armin merecía algo mucho mejor. Y a pesar de ello se había fijado en él, y lo único que Eren había logrado era causarle dolor.

Era verdad que su único talento era destruir cosas.

Sollozó.

“Armin,” murmuró con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos. “Voy a mejorar,” imploró. “Voy a intentarlo,” insistió. Armin lo miró una última vez en el umbral de la puerta.

“A pesar de todo… estoy feliz de que me hayas marcado ese día,” confesó entre lágrimas, y sin añadir nada más, se marchó.

Eren rompió en llanto.

* * *

Eren perdió el resto del año escolar, sin embargo, parecía que sí estaba intentando cumplir con su promesa.

Mikasa les había contado que habían internado a Eren en un hospital psiquiátrico para jóvenes por un par de semanas, con tal de asegurarse que su vida no corría peligro. Y aunque por privacidad y respeto a sus pacientes no les dejaban saber mucho al respecto ni siquiera a ella o a Grisha, sabían con certeza que estaba cumpliendo con el tratamiento. Eren salió sin contratiempos, en la fecha prestablecida; sin embargo en familia llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era que descansara el par de semanas que quedaban del año escolar en lugar de ponerle más estrés al tratar de ponerse al corriente. Armin no lo vio en todo ese tiempo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque habían decidido que no era muy sabio hasta asegurarse de que se encontraba más emocionalmente estable.

Aun así, eventualmente y por coincidencia volvieron a encontrarse en el verano. Armin nunca se iba de vacaciones, por lo que prefería aprovechar el tiempo y ganar un par de créditos extra para el año siguiente al apuntarse como tutor para las clases de verano. Eren, por su parte, sabía que había perdido el año y que tendría que esforzarse extra al siguiente, pero no quería quedarse tan atrás —además de que tanto tiempo libre no le hacía bien, especialmente en verano donde la ciudad parecía vaciarse y todos tenían planes que rara vez lo incluían. No podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo por ello, por eso se había decidido a tomar algunos cursos de regularización para ocupar un poco de sus largos días.

El momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron en el aula semivacía hizo que el corazón de Eren se saltara un latido. Los ojos de Armin, grandes y expresivos, se llenaron de una mezcla entre cariño, tristeza y alivio que hizo que le subiera el rubor a las mejillas.

 _No me mires así o nunca te voy a superar,_ pensó Eren, bajando la vista. Había momentos en los que equívocamente había llegado a pensar que no había sido importante para Armin, pero esos detalles le daban algo de esperanza.

_Mas no es suficiente._

Erwin Smith, el director, explicó que el punto de las tutorías era que los alumnos aprendieran cómodamente, con lo cual los instaba a que se pusieran de acuerdo entre ellos para hacer equipo entre tutores y tutorados. La decisión quedaba a cargo únicamente de las partes interesadas, y él solo estaría ahí para supervisar.

Eren resopló. Seguramente nadie querría darle tutorías a él después de todo lo que había pasado. Mucho menos Armin. Y sin embargo y contra todo atisbo de racionalidad, el muchacho rubio se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

Eren se quedó sin palabras.

“Hola,” Armin rompió el hielo. “¿Qué materias quieres estudiar?”

Eren lo miró, confundido. “A-Armin,” tartamudeó nervioso. Apretó los párpados y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. “Armin, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres.”

“Quiero hacerlo,” reiteró Armin. Eren parpadeó, incrédulo.

“¿Por qué? ¿Por lástima?”

“No. No, yo…” exhaló audiblemente, igual de frustrado y desviando la mirada. “¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el hospital?”

“Todos los días,” confesó Eren con amargura. Armin hizo una mueca.

“También yo. Fui demasiado duro esa vez, lo siento. Estaba asustado, sé que no es excusa pero… ah, en fin. Dije que no quería ayudarte a menos que intentaras mejorar. Y… bueno…” se encogió de hombros a falta de palabras. “Quiero ayudarte.”

Eren jadeó. Armin volvió a verle a los ojos, fijamente, sin duda en su rostro. Aquella expresión de determinación lo conmovió, causándole un nudo en la garganta. No quería responder o terminaría llorando como un bebé. Afortunadamente Armin sabía leerlo así que no insistió más. Le preguntó qué asignatura deberían estudiar primero, pero cuando Eren solo se encogió de hombros con las emociones a flor de piel, Armin no lo presionó.

“Bueno, empecemos con Historia, ¿te parece? Con eso de que te encanta la política,” propuso. Comenzó a rememorar los primeros temas; y su voz calmada y su manera de explicar todo tan claramente permitieron que poco a poco Eren se relajara.

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas. Al principio fue un poco incómodo ya que su relación había quedado en un estado frágil después de su tórrida ruptura, por lo cual se enfocaban en los asuntos escolares casi exclusivamente. No obstante, la química entre ellos siempre sería innegable, con lo cual al paso de un par de días la tensión se fue haciendo cada vez menor, al grado de que a veces conversaban trivialmente sobre cosas sin mucha importancia, evitando temas incómodos. De alguna u otra forma era un avance, y algunas veces, en los días mejores, terminaban hasta riendo y bromeando un poco.

Eren de verdad estaba poniendo de su parte por mejorar esta vez, eso le quedaba claro a Armin. Y no solo en los asuntos escolares —Eren hacía sin falta los ejercicios y tareas que le dejaba— sino también en su salud mental. En una de esas le había comentado que estaba yendo a terapia además de haber empezado con nueva medicación a la cual todavía se estaba acostumbrando, y aunque a veces se sentía muy cansado o adormilado sin aparente razón, parecía que estaba funcionando. Armin solo sonrió y no hizo muchas preguntas al respecto, temiendo incomodarlo.

Todo tenía un principio y un final, sin embargo, y eventualmente llegó el último día de tutorías. Armin revisaba los últimos ejercicios que le había dejado de tarea, y sonrió con suficiencia al darse cuenta de que sin contar algunos errores menores, Eren lo había entendido todo muy bien.

“Estás listo para el próximo año,” afirmó. Eren le dedicó una sonrisa agridulce que Armin no quería atribuirse, aunque una parte de sí pensaba que era porque sus sesiones juntos terminarían, y ahora que no pertenecían al mismo grupo de amigos y que Armin estaría un año escolar arriba de Eren, ya no tendrían muchas excusas para verse. Trataba de no pensar mucho en ello, pero le dolía.

Eren le agradeció y Armin asintió. Le mostraron a Erwin su progreso y cuando éste dio el visto bueno abandonaron el aula. Era más temprano que de costumbre, alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y el sol veraniego se alzaba alto en el cielo despejado. Armin resopló, admirando como hacía brillar las baldosas del pasillo escolar. Entonces se giró hacia Eren y propuso:

“Deberíamos ir a la playa. Ya sabes, a celebrar que terminamos las tutorías.”

Eren enarcó una ceja, tomado por sorpresa. “¿Eh? ¿Ahora?”

“¿Tienes otros planes?”

“No, pero… Digamos que estoy algo así como castigado,” suspiró. “A Grisha no le gusta que salga, a menos que sea para esto o para ir a terapia.”

“No tiene por qué enterarse. Le diremos que las tutorías se extendieron.”

Eren sonrió, pícaro. “Armin Arlert, ¿me estás diciendo que nos vayamos de pinta?”

Armin se encogió de hombros, soltando una risita que Eren replicó. “¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Armin?”

“Shh,” susurró Armin, jovial. Armado de valor ante la reacción positiva de Eren, tomó su mano como si no fuera la gran cosa (ignorando lo rápido que el contacto hacía latir su corazón) y guio a Eren fuera de la escuela. Eren se ruborizó, mas no hizo nada por zafarse.

Tomaron el metro. Durante el trayecto Armin habló y habló sobre los libros que había leído ese verano con tal de disimular su nerviosismo. Eren lo escuchaba atentamente, haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando.

Al fin llegaron. La playa estaba lejos de estar vacía, pero no había tanta gente como habitualmente a esas horas de la tarde, quizá porque era un día demasiado soleado. Caminaron un rato, alejándose de la parte más concurrida para llegar a lugares más tranquilos. Armin no lo tomó de la mano esa vez, cohibido por su racha de atrevimiento previa. Eren, a su vez, también parecía algo tímido, pero se mantuvo cerca de Armin mientras paseaban por la orilla; tan cerca que a veces sus manos se rozaban.

Armin se inclinó para recoger una caracola que le llamó la atención. Sonrió con suavidad, como si de un objeto precioso se tratase. Entonces colocó la caracola en las manos de Eren, quien lo miró azorado. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y Armin agradecía mentalmente que le ayudaría a disimular el sonrojo que seguramente teñía su rostro. Volteó a mirar el paisaje y sonrió.

“Mira eso. Me encanta venir aquí,” suspiró con admiración. “Desde pequeño siempre he estado obsesionado con el océano. ¿Puedes creer que haya algo tan inmenso?” Armin se colocó un par de mechones rebeldes detrás de la oreja. “¿Puedes creer que algo tan inmenso no sea infinito? Que hay un montón de lugares que no has visto y que quizá no verás gran parte de ellos, pero… están ahí. Quizá suene extraño, pero… Saber eso me hace feliz, ¿sabes?” miró fugazmente a Eren, quien no podía devolver la mirada porque de pronto tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. Armin continuó, desviando su vista al horizonte una vez más. “Hay tantas cosas detrás, tanto por descubrir, y nosotros somos tan insignificantes en comparación… Me hace feliz saber que nunca se acabarán las cosas por descubrir, y bueno,” rio con suavidad, “quisiera ver aunque sea un poco de ello, algún día.”

Eren sollozó. Armin volteó a verlo, sobresaltado. Eren ya no podía contener las gruesas lágrimas que ahora caían por sus mejillas.

“¿Eren? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?”

Eren sorbió la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

“No es eso,” dijo con la voz entrecortada. “Es que yo… no entiendo. No entiendo cómo puedes ver las cosas de esa forma. Sinceramente, me da envidia.”

Armin ladeó la cabeza. “¿A qué te refieres?”

“¿Recuerdas que te dije que cuando era niño me metía en muchos problemas?”

“Sí.”

“Solía pelearme mucho con los niños de mi escuela, por lo que estaba castigado muy seguido y no me dejaban salir a jugar. Grisha comenzó a comprarme libros para entretenerme y que no hiciera travesuras en la casa. Comenzó con historias de aventuras y cosas así y yo me obsesioné totalmente con lo que leía. Era como si sintiera en carne propia lo mismo que los personajes, y quería vivir todas esas aventuras,” explicó. “Conforme fui creciendo mi biblioteca se fue ampliando. Historia, política, literatura, música. Y con cada cosa nueva que descubría me entraba más y más ansiedad porque me daba cuenta que no había vivido absolutamente nada; con cada noticia nueva me invadía la desesperanza de todas las cosas que estaban mal en el mundo. Me daba impotencia no poder hacer nada por cambiar el mundo, y me daba miedo estar desperdiciando mi vida. Quería corregir las cosas, quería vivir, quería experimentar todo. Pero cada vez sentía más y más desesperanza. Y cuando iba al mar…” Eren pausó por un momento, dejando escapar un suave sollozo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante la intensidad de las emociones que lo atormentaban. “Dios, era lo peor, porque en lugar de calmarme, mirar esa inmensidad solo me recordaba todas las cosas que jamás experimentaría, todos los problemas que jamás podría resolver. Era como si… es como si toda mi vida he estado corriendo detrás de este concepto abstracto y gigantesco que jamás he podido comprender del todo. Siempre he pensado que quiero ser ‘libre’ y vivirlo todo, pero… a veces ya ni siquiera sé qué significa eso.”

Eren se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas más. Armin se sentía terrible al verlo tan afectado, pero no sabía qué hacer. Sin pensarlo mucho, apartó una de sus manos y la besó con cariño, mirando fijamente los ojos llorosos de Eren. Tomó la mano del moreno entre las suyas, dándole un leve apretón a manera de consuelo.

Eren bajó la vista. 

“Quisiera ver las cosas de manera tan sencilla como tú,” reiteró con un suspiro. “Pero no puedo evitar ser tan… así. Irme a los extremos. Creo que Grisha supo que había algo mal conmigo desde que era un niño pequeño, pero no fue hasta después que mamá murió que el dolor que sentía era tan intenso que no sabía cómo sacarlo, y fue cuando comencé a cortarme,” pausó por un momento con los labios temblorosos. Hizo una mueca antes de continuar con su relato. “Se sintió bien al principio, como si de alguna manera pudiera liberar lo que sentía dentro. Pero un día Mikasa se dio cuenta y le dijo a Grisha. En ese entonces apenas era un puberto y asumieron que se debía a la pérdida de mi mamá, por lo que empecé a ir a terapia desde ese entonces y a tomar antidepresivos unos cuantos años después. Pero no importa cuántos medicamentos tome, la ansiedad jamás se va del todo, ¿sabes? Incluso… Antes de mudarnos acá llegué a pensar que nunca sería normal de todas formas, así que ¿cuál era el punto? Entonces dejé de tomarme toda esa mierda y volví a caer en viejos malos hábitos,” Eren sonrió con amargura. “Grisha ni siquiera se dio cuenta, con lo de la mudanza y todo.”

“Eren…”

El aludido pasó saliva. Se sentía avergonzado consigo mismo después de oírse en voz alta, pero había algo más que necesitaba que Armin escuchara.

“Me conociste en una de mis épocas más inestables, y lamento el daño que te causé por ello. Pero solo quiero que sepas que no me cortaba, no cuando empecé a estar contigo.”

Armin exhaló audiblemente, mirando al suelo con aflicción. De cierta forma aquella confesión lo aliviaba, pero por otro lado era demasiada responsabilidad, y sabía que aquello no era sano.

“No puedes tanto depender de mí para esas cosas. Ni de nadie más. Podemos apoyarte, pero no puedes dejarle todo el trabajo a otras personas.”

Eren asintió. Su terapeuta también se lo había dicho ya.

“Lo sé. Estoy intentando cambiarlo, pero quería que lo supieras.”

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio. El sol se ocultó en el horizonte, llevándose los últimos vestigios del día.

Pronto oscurecería.

Armin apretó la mano de Eren.

“Eren. ¿Qué sientes ahora sobre esto?”

“¿Eh?”

“Esto. No la inmensidad del universo, no los problemas o las cosas que jamás podremos ver. Solo esto. Este momento. Nosotros aquí en la playa viendo el atardecer.”

Eren meditó su respuesta por un par de instantes.

“Se siente bien,” dijo al fin. Armin asintió.

“Ajá. ¿Y qué dirías si te digo que tal vez el punto de la vida es _esto?_ Simplemente pasarla lo mejor que podamos y disfrutar de estos pequeños instantes.”

El moreno sonrió con un deje de aspereza. “Entiendo el punto, pero no puedo verlo de esa forma.”

“Hm,” Armin pensó por un momento. “Ya te he contado que cuando era pequeño constantemente otros niños se metían conmigo. Nunca me peleaba con ellos porque nunca he sido muy fuerte, físicamente hablando. Pero entonces entré a primaria y conocí a los chicos, y fue Annie la que me enseñó que no por ser más pequeño que el resto significaba que no podía defenderme. Solo era cuestión de aprender a pensar de otra forma y hacerlo,” explicó, contemplando a Eren de una forma significativa. “No porque pienses que las cosas son de una forma en específico significa que no puedas cambiar la manera de verlo. Solo tienes que aprender a hacerlo.”

Las comisuras de los labios de Eren se elevaron. Nada parecía imposible cuando Armin le explicaba las cosas de esa forma, aunque no fuera verdad.

“Sí, supongo que tienes razón,” cedió con una sonrisa desganada que pronto se transformó en una mueca. Sus labios temblaron — no es que no creyera en lo que Armin le decía, pero todo parecía tan abrumador...

“Hey, no pongas esa cara tan triste,” le dijo Armin, apartándole el cabello del rostro y enjugando algunas de sus lágrimas. “Voy a estar aquí para ayudarte, lo prometo.”

“¿D-de verdad?”

Armin sonrió con ternura.

“Claro. Te dije que lo haría si intentabas mejorar, y planeo cumplir esa promesa.”

“Armin,” musitó Eren. Apartó las manos del rubio de su rostro con delicadeza y se inclinó hacia el frente, posando un suave beso sobre los labios del joven, que tembló como una hoja en otoño ante el roce. Frotó su nariz contra la del rubio antes de ocultar su rostro en su cuello y murmurar contra su piel un amortiguado “Gracias.”

Armin se estremeció con los ojos llorosos y el corazón satisfecho. Sonrió, mirando al cielo nocturno y a la inmensa cantidad de estrellas que destellaban en la oscuridad mientras rodeaba a Eren con sus brazos.


End file.
